


Flesh

by paxambabes



Series: Mark the Spider Fucker [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Monster sex, Oviposition, Restraints, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Mark hadn't expected to end up in the nest of a hot spider guy, but here he was. Too bad he'd get more than he ever bargained for.





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Please lord forgive me for this. Nobody wanted this except for me but here you go, here it is anyway. This was basically just me being nasty and writing indulgent porn. Enjoy!
> 
> triggers: spiders, sex with half spiders, oviposition

Mark was in a sticky situation, literally.

He certainly didn't expect to end up in an arachne's den, but here he was, arms bound to the wall with spider's silk. He'd accidentally stumbled upon the old abandoned factory on the way home, despite being warned numerous times to avoid it at all costs due to the rumors of man eating arachne. Mark had scoffed at that, deciding to be reckless for once and live on the edge. He certainly hadn't expected to walk in and immediately be knocked out. When he'd woken up, he was bound to the wall in what could only be spider's silk. Now Mark was actually scared, realizing that he would probably die any minute now once the spider revealed itself to him. How the fuck could he be so stupid? Mark sighed, accepting his soon to be demise. This was definitely the worst way to go, being eaten by a giant spider. As Mark said his prayers, he saw a large figure crawl out from the shadows of the factory. His jaw dropped when he saw what the dim light was illuminating.

The top half of the figure was a very attractive man with half shaved green hair, six hauntingly blue eyes, and jade green claws. And of course, the bottom half was that of an jade green spider, towering over everything else. If it wasn't for this guy being a man eating spider, Mark could actually see himself sleeping with the guy. The spider began to inch closer to him and Mark wasn't sure whether to feel scared or aroused. Maybe the whole half spider thing wasn't a turn off after all, Mark thought to himself. As Mark thought about the moral implications of wanting to fuck a spider, the man reached out a clawed hand to Mark and cupped his chin.

"It's not every day I get someone as gorgeous as you in my web," the man laughs lightly, running a claw along Mark's jaw. Mark shivers at that, enjoying the feeling. He really shouldn't be getting turned on, but it was too late to think about that. 

"So you get a lot of people in here? What happened to them?" Mark asked, voice wavering in both fear and arousal. The spider just smiled at that, staying silent. 

"Well what do you think happened? Did you even notice the skeletons in the back?" the man gestured with his free hand to back of the factory. Mark gulped when he saw the bones, wondering if that would be him in a few minutes. The spider seemed to read Mark's mind.

"Don't worry, I won't do that to you. You're far too pretty to be eaten. I'd rather play with you instead. After all, you seem to like what you see," he laughed, gesturing to the bulge in Mark's pants. Mark blushed at that, trying to shuffle around enough to hide it. But the spider saw through it and reached out two of his legs to force Mark's thighs open. Mark tried not to moan, but ultimately failed. The man just laughed and brought his face even closer to Mark's.

"The name's Jack by the way. And I'm assuming you already know not to struggle, otherwise you'll get these," Jack said, opening his mouth wide and showing off two rows of razor sharp teeth. Mark shivered again, almost wondering what it'd be like to get bitten by those. 

"But you seem like a good boy, so I'll go easy on you," Jack said, now bringing his mouth to Mark's cheek and flicking his sharp tongue across it. Mark groaned, ashamed of how turned on he was. 

"You won't be rough right?" Mark croaked out, afraid of what was in store for him. Jack reared his head back and let out a loud laugh.

"I'm always rough, darling. It's always more fun that way," he brought his face back to Mark's, lips inches away from Mark's. Mark breathed heavily, wondering if he should initiate the kiss. Before Mark could make a move, Jack closed the gap between them, letting their lips meet. Mark sighed into the kiss, deepening it. As Mark opened his mouth, he felt a long, sharp tongue worm its way in. Mark moaned loudly, their tongues intertwining. Jack was moaning now too, sounding oddly cute for a terrifying spider. Jack's hands started to roam across Mark's body, caressing his taut arms, hands still bound by the web. His hands moved further down until they were resting at Mark's shorts. Maybe today was a bad day not to wear jeans, Mark thought to himself. Mark moaned into kiss, bucking his hips as a sign to let Jack know he wanted more. Jack withdrew from the kiss, chuckling as his hands gripped the waistband of Mark's shorts.

"You're actually into this? Most people would think that you're sick," Jack giggled, surprised that Mark was actually aroused.

"Well it doesn't help that you're really fucking hot," Mark huffed out, too overcome with arousal to say much. Jack picked up on this and finally pulled down the shorts. Mark shivered again, the cold air of the factory hitting the bare skin of his cock. Jack was leaning down now, head near where Mark was aching for it to be, but Jack did nothing. Mark whined, wanting any sort of friction. Jack smiled and brought one of his hands to Mark's hard cock, finally giving Mark what he'd been wanting. He was almost worried for a second about Jack's claws, but as Jack started to move his hand, that thought went straight out the window. Mark thrusted into Jack's hand, moaning as Jack increased his speed. Jack brought his face back to Mark's and whispered in his ear.

"I can't believe you're actually enjoying this you sick fuck. Just wait until I've got my cock in you. Then you'll be screaming for more, you filthy whore," Jack spat out through gritted teeth, smiling. Mark groaned, turning red from both embarrassment and arousal at Jack's derogatory words. When Jack's hand brushed the head of his cock, Mark gasped, bucking his hips wildly in pleasure. Jack just laughed again and removed his hand, stepping back. 

"Why'd you stop? I need more, god please," Mark whined, desperate to come.

"Don't worry, you'll get something better soon enough," Jack chuckled as he raised his shirt. Mark was confused at first, until he saw something rising from an opening he hadn't noticed before. Mark's stomach sank as he saw the sheer size of Jack's cock. It was ridged, with dull spikes, and a a pointed open tip. In the back of Mark's mind, the thought arose that that's where his eggs come out of. And for a split second, Mark wondered what it'd be like to have those eggs laid inside of him. He was truly sick in the head if he thought that was hot, but here he was.

Jack inched closer to him bending down and lifting Mark's legs with two of his own, hoisting them up and against the wall. Mark felt exposed like this, ass on display for Jack. Mark blushed again, wondering just how Jack was going to go about this. Jack brought his long, thick cock to Mark's entrance, and began to push. Mark immediately felt enormous pain as Jack's massive cock slid into him. Tears were forming at the corners of Mark's eyes, yet he still felt immense pleasure. Jack groaned, bringing his hands to Mark's hips, gripping them tightly and digging his claws into Mark's skin. Mark could feel blood starting to well up on his hips from where Jack's claws were currently digging in. But he didn't care at this point. All he could think about was the massive cock inside of him. Soon, Jack let out a long moan as he bottomed out after what felt like hours. Mark winced at the pain and immense fullness and wondered just how Jack managed to fit in there. Even the slightest movement of Mark's hips sent sparks and heat through his whole body due to the impossible fullness and ridged spikes. Everywhere was too stimulated but Mark wanted more. Jack panted, bringing his mouth to Mark's and crashing their lips together again as he pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained inside. 

Suddenly Jack slammed his cock back into Mark, making Mark scream in pleasure. He was crying now, from both the diminishing pain and intense pleasure. Mark tried his best to keep the kiss going, opening his eyes and seeing all six of Jack's eyes closed in pleasure. Jack looked absolutely gorgeous like this, face slack and flushed from the heat and arousal. Jack continued to pump in and out of Mark, increasing his speed with every thrust. Mark was crazy with lust now, trying to move his hips in time with Jack's thrusts, but failing. Each thrust was hitting Mark's sweet spot and every time Jack hit it, Mark would reward him with another deep moan. God he wished he could use his hands right now. All Mark wanted was to come already. Jack broke the kiss, face flushed and lips glistening in the light. He looked absolutely wrecked, all of his eyes hooded with lust. Mark whined, trying to get Jack to touch him, and Jack seemed to understand immediately. Jack withdrew one of his hands from Mark's hips and finally took Mark's leaking, aching cock in his hand. Mark sighed gratefully, trying to match the rhythm of Jack's hand and thrusts at the same time. 

"God you look so fucking good like this, taking my huge cock like a champ. You're such a filthy whore, you know that? Fucking a monster and taking my cock so well. I might just have to reward you," Jack gritted out, trying to keep a steady rhythm with both his hips and hand.

"Oh god please, just come in me already. I just want to feel you," Mark cries out, too overstimulated but still craving more.

"Don't worry, you'll get my come soon. And maybe something else," Jack let out a strained laugh, clearly near the edge of orgasm. Mark shivered as realized what Jack meant. He was literally about to let a spider lay eggs in him. Mark didn't even care at this point. All he wanted was release. Jack's thrusts became more erratic as the moments passed, and soon his hips stuttered and stopped, free hand clutching Mark's hips in a deathly grip. When the first wave of warmth hit, Mark immediately came, painting Jack's hand and chest with his come. He'd never come this hard in his whole life and it was because of a damn spider. Through the haze of his orgasm, Mark could feel the eggs slide inside of him. God there had to be dozens of them. Mark's cock twitched weakly as he felt himself fill up with Jack's eggs and come, as Jack cried out above him. A few moments passed and Jack slowly slid out of Mark, a few eggs and come dribbling out. Jack released Mark's hips and cock, panting as he slowly rose to his feet and positioned himself in front of Mark's face.

"You really thought I was done? I just couldn't let you go without fucking that pretty little mouth of yours," Jack cooed, positioning his still hard cock in front of Mark's lips. Mark opened his mouth wide, eager to finally taste Jack's cock. As Mark took the head into his mouth, Jack sighed and brought both of his hands to Mark's head, shoving him down on his cock. Mark coughed, mouth too full too quickly, but still he persisted. There was no way the whole thing would fit in his mouth, but he'd do the best he could. Mark sucked lightly at first, trying to get Jack to come as quick as possible. Jack began pulling at Mark's hair to the point of pain, but Mark continued sucking, trying to bob his head as much as he could. Soon, he heard Jack moaning and screaming in pleasure and suddenly his throat was hot. Mark tried not to gag as Jack held him there, coming into his throat. Mark could feel the eggs sliding easily down his throat, the come coating everything. Once Jack's hips had stilled, he finally pulled Mark off and brought their lips together again. Mark was in heaven right now, full from Jack's eggs and come, still in the bliss of his previous orgasm. Jack moaned as he tasted his come in Mark's mouth, letting it escape, causing it to dribble down his neck. Eventually, the kiss was broken and Jack cut the webs holding Mark's hands. Mark fell to the floor, still in a numb post orgasmic state. Jack leaned down to helped him up and spoke.

"Thanks for that. I haven't gotten to do that in a while y'know. Maybe we can see each other again sometime?" Jack looked into Mark's eyes, clearly expecting Mark to come back. Mark just smiled and thanked him, making his way out of the factory. It was after midnight now, the moon shining brightly outside. Mark started walking back home, feeling the uneasy fullness from the encounter. Once he got home, he got undressed for bed and saw the deep marks on his hips from Jack's sharp claws. Mark tried to forget about it, but as he laid down to sleep, he knew he'd be back for more.

Mark didn't even notice the bumps crawling under his skin as he slept.


End file.
